


Damian’s Wish

by Animefan09



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, He has feelings damnit!, Hurt Damian Wayne, Love yourself better Damian, Make Believe Children, Make Believe family, Marinette Lives for her husband’s happiness, Painful I’m sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: There are days where he will smile and thank any god that he found Marinette. However, there are days where he needs to be left alone. And there are days where it so hard that...he needs to let the tears roll down...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Damian’s Wish

He watch the front yard and see the flowers and trees swaying in the with the sun peaking out, making it seem pink and orange. He sighed at the scene and heard footsteps behind him. If he was younger and more stressed out, then he would tense and perhaps strike out the person behind despite who they were.

However, he knew who it was and let Marinette, his wife, wrapped her arms around him. He lean into the touch. He felt her humming and creased his back with gentle touches.

“You know...if we had a son...we called him Hugo. If we had a daughter...her name would be called Nox...maybe if we had third child...I want it to be a boy, Lewis.”  
He chuckled softly, “if? Do you mean, when?”  
“Right, when...”  
They both know that it wouldn’t happen and if did...they knew that take that child away from Bruce and the others.  
“...we would adopt a bunch of animals and live in a big house with our three children...” Damian finally spoke up.  
“Yep but hopefully not too big,”  
“Oh yes, not too big. Wouldn’t want you to get lost...”  
“Hey,” there was no menace or teasing involved. It was soft and broken-hearted with a hinting of knowing where he going with this.  
“Every morning, I would wake up an hour before the sun rose and watch you sleep peacefully beside me. You would be facing me like you were trying to reassure me that...it’s okay now...it’s okay to love and be loved. Your face is my saving grace, angel...” he choked down the few sentences that he was about to say.  
She continued what he was going to say, “I would wake up by the shining on me through our white blinds and see you staring at me. I would say ‘of course, you would wait for me like the morning person you are.’ You just scowl and make a ‘tt’ sound. Say ‘of course, I will always be here.’ I roll my eyes and hold on to you. You hold back, and we stay there for few minutes. Then, we hear three pairs of feet and here they come our little monsters. Barging into our room and demand food like papa.”  
He snorted at the thought, “we get up unwillingly. We start cooking breakfast and some how the five of us start a food fight. Then, we start arguing about who won and lost, but in reality, we all win. We get ready for the day. The kids would argue about who would get to ride the passenger seat. Of course, none of them considering they are way too young, but...hearing them like that...being normal like everyone else...it’s bless full.”  
“Yes, it is. We would drop them off at school. Hugo would complain about his youngest and how his younger siblings would embarrass him. And, you will kneel down and tell him...family is everything... and his siblings would respect his space and...will do their very best to make school easier for him and vice versa. After that, you and I would go to work. Time passes, soon the five is going home...in our big beautiful home...”  
“Once we get home from our long day, your father, brothers, and Alfred come by and surprises us. The children is thrilled to see their favorite uncles and grandfather, especially Alfred who likes to spoil his great grandchildren. The children and your brothers are busy playing while I help Alfred with dinner. Bruce-”  
“Father looks at me and...looks so proud...not because I didn’t kill someone or followed his orders for once. But because I did it...I finally,” he started to cry and broke down in deep sobs.

Talia took away his safe heaven, his mother’s heartbeat. Children are known to sleep well upon hearing a similar rhythm of an heartbeat. Science prove that. However, he didn’t have that as a unborn. Soon as his body was form, his grandfather and mother decided to put him an artificial womb. How is that healthy for a newborn?

“Your brothers beaming with pride for you...Alfred is smiling from ear to ear...”  
“I’m not a demon spawn!”  
“The children are laughing in joy.”  
“I’m not a monster! I’m not a disappointment! Titans be damn! I’m not trash! I’m human like you!” He was sobbing and clutching on his wife’s warm body for comfort. She petted his raven hair.  
“They finally accepted you. You’re no longer the black sheep.”  
“II-I’m nnnn-not a!” His voice was gone from crying loudly.  
“No, you’re not...you’re my husband. My Robin. My light, Damian.”

They sat there until his tears finally stop that night. Both knew that his wish was further than before.


End file.
